


Notice

by Emily_on_stage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Jac and Zosia, F/F, FluffyMcFluff, little bit of angst because I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_on_stage/pseuds/Emily_on_stage
Summary: In which Zosia comes back to work having been ill and Jac is exhausted from having taken care of her and not having slept herself.Fluff ensues





	

"Are you sure you're okay to come in today?" Jac asked Zosia for the millionth time as they got out of the car and began to walk towards Holby,  
"Jac, I'm fine, I've had two days off, two decent nights' sleep and I'm fine,"  
The older woman raised her arms in surrender, pursing her lips slightly- it was obvious Jac wasn't entirely happy that Zosia was back at work already, nevertheless, here she was.  
"You'll come and find me if you feel rough again yes?"  
"Yes mother," Zosia muttered, a slight smile taking the edge off her sarcasm; she complained that Jac was overbearing but she loved it really, getting to see the protective, loving side of the Ice Queen of holby was one of the highlights of Zosia's day. When she didn't get a response, the younger woman looked over at her girlfriend, a little concerned that she might have upset her. At a closer glance, Jac looked exhausted; she had forgone makeup this morning in favour of cooking Zosia a proper breakfast and, although she was obviously still beautiful, dark circles haunted her emerald eyes.  
"Are you okay Jac?"  
The redhead looked over at Zosia with a faint smile,  
"Yeah, I'm fine- do you want me to get you a coffee?"  
Zosia frowned at the rapid subject change but straightened her face out quickly, knowing that Jac hated worrying her,  
"I'm alright actually, I said I'd meet up with Dom during break and we'd get coffee so I don't want a caffeine overload,"  
Jac laughed a little at that,  
"Too much caffeine? I personally can't believe that that's even a possibility"  
Zosia was about to respond when Jasmine practically ran headlong into Jac, sending paperwork cascading all over the floor. The young girl went pale, dropping to the floor instantly as she scrabbled to pick up the papers. Zosia looked at Jac out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge how angry she was; the fact that she was yet to say a word either meant that Jasmine had dodged a major bullet or that an explosion was due any moment,  
"Doctor Burrows I think I can manage to pick the rest of these up,"  
Jasmine froze, looking at her sister with wide eyes,  
"I was just trying to he-"  
"- I know, but I'm fine, thank you,"  
Jac's soft tone baffled both Zosia and Jasmine, the latter of whom skedaddled the moment she was offered the opportunity, not wanting to hang around in case Jac's uncharacteristic good mood faded before she'd picked up the papers.  
Zosia bent down and scooped up the last of the papers before raising her eyebrows at Jac,  
"What was that about? You were almost nice to her?"  
Jac stiffened at the evident surprise with which even her girlfriend spoke of any pleasantries from herself to anybody.  
"I'm nice to you aren't I?" Jac murmured, a defensive edge creeping into her voice,  
"Yeah," Zosia conceded, "but..."  
The pair were interrupted when the ever familiar beep of a pager began to screech from Jac's pocket,  
"Duty calls," she sighed, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek before disappearing into her ward.  
\----------------------------  
Zosia hadn't seen Jac since their encounter with Jasmine that morning and she was beginning to worry a little. Given time to think, the tactlessness of some of her comments began to register in her brain and guilt sat in the pit of her stomach like a dull ache.  
"Have you seen j-Ms Naylor?" She asked Ollie. His brow furrowed slightly as he considered the question,  
"I don't think so, apparently she left theatre mid-way through an op though? Something about Hanssen deeming her unfit to operate?"  
Zosia's stomach lurched, she had to find Jac. If she'd been thrown out of theatre essentially, she would be a mess. She should've noticed something was wrong this morning, she should have picked up on it. It had to be something big for Jac to screw up in theatre; occasionally she would slip up by being too harsh on a patient on the ward but in theatre she was always sturdy, always knew what to do. So this was bad.  
Practically sprinting through the ward, Zosia skidded to a halt outside the consultant's office and paused, listening in at the door for any sound that might give a hint as to Jac's emotional state. The silence she was rewarded with sent her mind into overdrive and, not for the first time, Zosia broke Jac's rule about knocking, opening the door quietly, and slipping in. The room was practically pitch dark and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust after the brightness of the ward, once they did, she immediately focussed on the figure huddled behind Jac's desk. The woman lay face down on her desk, he auburn hair sprawled across the table. For one horrible moment, Zosia thought she was dead and her heart leapt into her mouth. But, upon closer inspection, she saw the steady rise and fall of her back and realised she was asleep.  
All the pieces began to slot together and Zosia's heart went out to her girlfriend; while Zosia had been ill for the past few days, Jac had been amazing with her, breakfast ready when she woke, always there if she started awake in the middle of the night, not once had she even mentioned her own needs. Evidently, Jac had been negligent of her own need for sleep, in favour of protecting her girlfriend while she was sick. The figure stirred slightly, a gentle moan escaping as she shifted her body and her hair fell away from her face. Even in sleep, Jac didn't look entirely relaxed, her forehead crinkled in a frown and her lip trapped between her teeth. Zosia pulled up a chair and sat beside the sleeping woman, the urge to protect her was too strong to fight and she knew this would be one of few opportunities. She'd scarcely sat down before she heard Jac's voice, slurred and weak with sleep,  
"Zosh?"  
The younger woman reached for Jac's hand but found it batted away as her face contorted and she began to raise her voice slightly,  
"Don't touch her," Jac spat, even the muffle of sleep wasn't enough to disguise the anger in her voice,  
"Get away from her, run Zosh! Run!" Jac's voice cracked as she began to writhe around in the chair, defending her girlfriend from a fictional threat which clearly seemed all too real in Jac's head,  
"Jac, Jac it's me, Zosia, I'm here,"  
Jac's eyes opened slightly and she visibly relaxed, moisture beginning to gather within the emerald orbs as she saw her girlfriend's concerned face,  
"What am I going to do with you," Zosia sighed as she opened her arms for Jac to fall into them.  
"I'm sorry," Jac whispered after a while, her voice quietness by Zosia's shoulder, the younger woman shushed her,  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, although I think you ought to stay in here and rest- apparently Hanssen threw you out of theatre?"  
Jac flushed a dull pink and scowled,  
"It wasn't my fault,"  
Zosia put her hands on Jac's shoulder and forced eye contact,  
"You're overtired, stressed and you need to sleep, either stay in here and do paperwork if you must or I will got to Hanssen myself and insist that you're sent home okay?"  
"Bu-"  
"No buts, rest!"  
Jac pouted as Zosia got up and headed for the door,  
"I hate you," she stated plainly, to which Zosia grinned and blew her a kiss crooning,  
"I love you more,"


End file.
